


hurt

by cairowren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	hurt

The last thing Kylo expected was for Hux to turn up at this house at 12 am with clothes soaked through.

 

At first Kylo wanted to yell but paused as he saw the look in Hux's eyes.

 

No. This was different.

 

"Did he hurt you again?" Kylo whispered

 

Hux just nodded , eyes red rimmed probably from previously crying. He must have cried before he came here, Kylo thought.

 

Without a word, Kylo enveloped Hux in his arms in the doorway.


End file.
